


I can't lose you so soon

by 708605



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/708605/pseuds/708605
Summary: Alec is injured when Magnus is exhausted and has no magic to heal him after a day at work for a difficult client.Alec as always is extremely understanding but Magnus feels guilty nonetheless and spoils him endlessly until he is well again.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 70





	I can't lose you so soon

**Author's Note:**

> Alec is injured when Magnus is exhausted and has no magic to heal him after a day at work for a difficult client.
> 
> Alec as always is extremely understanding but Magnus feels guilty nonetheless and spoils him endlessly until he is well again.
> 
> Just shameless fluff because I am heartbroken and in need of that kind of thing to feel better.
> 
> Important note: I haven't read all the books yet, so my fic is based only on the TV show.

It was late when Magnus heard the front door of his and Alec's house open. The warlock had fallen asleep on the couch while trying to wait for his husband who had warned him that he would be arriving later than usual because of some last-minute meetings. Being an Inquisitor in Alicante was often exhausting, but Magnus knew that Alec was in the clouds with his new life and recognition, so he understood.

The warlock sat down, rubbed his eyes that were in their golden form, as he had no magic left to put any glamour on them and he didn't even care since Alec always told him he loved his cat eyes.

But the sight that greeted him left his jaw-dropping. Alec was heavily inclined on a pair of crutches and had a type of black big brace on his left leg as well as a split lip and a white bandage above his eyebrow that tomorrow would be a spectacular black eye.

"Alec! What the hell happened with you?" Magnus ran to the side of the injured husband and put a hand on his face to assess the damage.

A pair of stupid vampires. Newly transformed, hungry, and even believed that they could feed on a shadowhunter. They are worse than me, but you know how strong they are when they are newly created. They got some good hits before I got help.

"Oh my God Alec why didn't you call me? And why didn't you go to the infirmary? Come, sit down." Magnus guided Alec limping heavily to the couch in the living room.

Alec sighed what hurt and with a grimace he admitted he was, but his runes and iratzes were only able to alleviate some of the damage, the rest would have to heal naturally.

"... my ankle is broken in three places, torn ligaments, part of it has been healed, but it will take a few days for everything to be fine again."

"Alec ..." Magnus pleaded again, he didn't understand why his husband didn't warn him or ask for help.

"Mags, you've been working so hard this week, arriving completely exhausted every day, almost no magic. I can hobble for a few days, it's not a problem, but I can't have you collapsing from exhaustion on me again, the last time you scared the hell out of me." Magnus had been so tired weeks ago and worked so hard that one night he passed out in Alec's arms as soon as he said "hi" when he entered the front door. He had slept for more than 40 hours straight and Alec even called Catarina to make sure that what his stubborn husband had got was just exhaustion from using too much magic.

"I don't have any magic left today again." Magnus was pulling an ottoman to raise Alec's injured ankle, very upset that he couldn't finish healing his husband because of some too stupid client that demanded all his magic.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt much, in just a few days I'll be like new. Don't stress, come, and sit with me for a while, I miss my high warlock." Alec said with a smile that would normally defuse any resistance from Magnus, but not today.

"You should still have called me, I could have found another warlock to help, even Catarina, she would have been happy to come." Magnus was really upset and Alec frowned, he knew his husband would be upset that he couldn't heal him, but that was out of line.

"Mags, I don't want any other warlock touching me to heal me, this is only your territory and Catarina is busy with Madzie, I didn't want to disturb her. It's three or four days with a limp, I'll be fine. I had a lot worse and you were there to witness it, this is nothing." Alec said trying to calm Magnus but it seemed to make things worse.

"What the hell, Alec! You are the most important person in my life! You are more important than my job than everything. Stop saying that being hurt is nothing, that it is not important. Every time I see you bleed or hurt a part of me dies because I realize how much it will hurt when you leave me forever one day." Magnus turned his back to Alec and started to sob, unable to control himself.

Alec was scared now, really scared. Magnus is dramatic and sentimental, but that kind of outburst was reserved only for specific times when Alec screws the things up, usually his husband was much more controlled when it came to issues of Alec's mortality.

Alec got up without caring about his aching leg and ran to turn Magnus's face towards him and comfort him, perhaps all the stress and exhaustion of working so hard was getting the better of the man he loved. And hurt or not, he needed to do something.

"Magnus, stop! You are always here for me. I can only have a headache, a pulled muscle, or a paper cut that you always heal me, you always use your magic on me and I gladly accept your worry about me and your care, but I also worry about you, this is not you, out of control for things we know we can't stop, come on, let's go to bed, you're too tired even to think straight, tomorrow you will realize that everything is fine. Come on my love." Alec tried to pull Magnus’s hand who looked at the shadowhunter with a desolate look on his face.

"It may be. I'm tired. No magic to even heal your busted lip so I can kiss the hell out of you. But tomorrow as soon as I'm recovered a little bit of my energy, we'll heal that leg of yours." Magnus said sniffling like a little boy and Alec thought it was adorable.

"No way. Tomorrow we will be on the bed all day. You will rest, recover without worrying about anything, I have a few days off at the insistence of the Clave doctors with whom I did not argue, as I may want to stay a few days in peace alone with my amazing husband and his cat eyes." Alec said with that naughty look that Magnus loved, the warlock smiled involuntarily, still surprises him how a young man in his early twenties could be so wise at times. He was sure Alec would be his last love, when his days were over Magnus could feel in the depths of his soul that he would never again find someone to rival the love he felt for this stupid, stubborn shadowhunter with a so beautiful heart.

"Only if you promise to let me spoil you a little. I may not need magic to bring you coffee in bed, fluff your pillows, change your dressings, help you shower, change your clothes ..." Magnus started by stroking the rune on Alec's neck and feeling his husband moan in appreciation. A long kiss followed and at that moment everything was right with the world again.

At least until Alec hissed in pain on his broken ankle and Magnus realized that the idiot was standing without his crutches and leaning on the leg that should have been raised in something fluff to heal.

"Come on, let's get you and your busted leg to the bed." Alec let Magnus help him, putting an arm around his waist and pulling Alec's arm around his shoulders to help him jump slowly into the room, where the warlock helped the shadowhunter to get rid of his dirty and torn clothes and just sit in his boxers comfortably leaning on a pile of pillows. Back and injured leg. Alec smiled. Magnus was a caregiver, even without his magic he wanted to make Alec feel better. He thought that he could not love his husband more than at those times.

"Now come to bed before you fall, I have no way of picking you up off the floor today if you pass out. Come on, Magnus, everything else may be until we get some sleep."

Magnus complied, undressing and lying carefully on the wounded husband's chest. Listening to the heartbeat of the man he loved, he was sure that for at least another night he had won the gift of having Alec alive and breathing beside him, even if a little beat.

"I love you, even when you are worried sick about me like that." Alec said kissing the top of the warlock's head almost asleep.

"I love you even when you give me this type of heart attack like today. Take care, please, I can't lose you anytime soon." Magnus said kissing the rune over Alec's heart, the one he had won on their wedding day, the one that said he was taken by someone.

"You will not lose me, I promise. We will find a way to be together forever."

And with this absurd promise from his Alexander, Magnus fell asleep peacefully and without nightmares. Just like Alec.

And if he spent the next week pampering his bedridden husband, it was no sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was fun to read, as it was to write and comments and kudos are always highly appreciated and fuel for creativity.
> 
> Forgive any language errors, English is not my primary language, but I am still trying.


End file.
